Vongola Latte
by AnimexxLover1827
Summary: "So, kozo, where are we going?" asked Yamamoto curiously. Reborn was smirking his little head off when he replied as casually as possible, "A maid cafe was looking for seven boys to come work for a week".
1. PROLOGUE!

**Ciao, everyone! Here's my new story, Vongola Latte! This is just the prologue, more "fun" later! Well, due to my small brain and lack of inspiration, my other story, Froggy chan's secret is on Hiatus (or hold, if you don't know what that means~) and also, my life has been so crazy that I was grounded for a week. The computer was taken by my parents for another week, it broke for another week, AND, the internet is down in my home! TT^TT I am soooo sorry _(-_-)_ {bow} Anywhooo, here's the story! ENJOY! (r&r please!).**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue Prologue Prologue Prologue Prologue Prologue Prologue Prologue<strong>_

"Ciaossu, minna-san", Reborn said to the large group of crowded people. "I have an announcement to make".

As Reborn said this, he made a roundhouse kick to Tsuna's head; and as he fell, Reborn landed in Kyoko's arms.

"Nandeo, Reborn?", Tsuna whined.

"Shut-up, Dame-Tsuna", said Reborn with a smirk as he walked behind Tsuna and gave his arm a twist.

"Hiiiiiiieeee! I give, I give!" the Decimo cried his extremely girlish shriek. 'Damn you, Reborn' , he thought

Being the peacemaker he is, Yamamoto decided to speak up and prevent poor Tsuna from any more humiliation. "Maa, maa, Tsuna, Reborn. So kozo, why did you call all of us here today? Even Hibari and Mukuro."

(In response, the pineapple gave his creepy laugh and the skylark merely shot Yamamoto a death look.)

After speaking his question, Yamamoto pointed to the people in the room, which included the rest of the Vongola guardians, Bianchi, Kyoko, Haru, I-pin, Enma Kozato, and the Shimon guardians.

"I was getting there before I was rudely interrupted.". replied Reborn.

**Everyone looks at Reborn** 'He was the one that kicked (Tsuna, Tsuna-kun, Juudaime, Vongola, etc,) in the first place', they thought.

"Anyway, to repair the damages from the Shimon conflict," Reborn started. Everyone in the room shuddered from the memories. "…you will have to take a part time job in _Tokyo._

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?", everyone cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end of the prologue. I'm going to try to update every week! Maybe…hopefully… well, I'll just update when I can! Well see you later! :D<strong>

**ciao!**


	2. CHAPTER 1!

Annie: Hello, everyone! Sorry for the VERY VERY late update, but there has been a bunch of stuff goin on!

**Reborn: That's no excuse for keeping the readers waiting for so long. NOW DIE!**

**Annie: *falls to the ground* REBORN! I WILL UPDATE WITH MY DYING WILL!**

**Tsuna: Nandeo, Reborn? How come her clothes didn't fly off?\**

**Annie: whew! I recovered! It's because I'm awesome, Tsuna-kun. Wait. Did you **_**want**_** to see me in my underwear? Tsu-chan, you pervert!**

**Tsuna: Um, I didn't mean it like that, Annie-chan!**

**Gokudera: *pops out of nowhere* Don't worry, Juudaime! I will follow you to the death even though you're a hentai! :D**

**Tsuna: O/O ummm… *still blushing* AnimexxLover1827 (Annie) does not own KHR!**

**Annie: Thanks, Tsuna-kun. You are FORGIVEN! ^^ Now, to the story!**

While loading into the Vongola Tour bus:

"Ne ne, Enma-kun. Where are you being sent to?" Tsuna asked his best friend.

"To help out with a construction site somewhere in Tokyo," he said. "Nothing my guardians can't handle though", he added shyly. He looked at Tsuna for a second. "Tsuna-kun, what about you?"

"No idea", he admitted. "But knowing Reborn, he'd probably send me to a sweat shop."

Enma sweat-dropped.

"That Demon-Tutor", Tsuna sighed defeatedly. "is going to be the death of me. Either him or Lambo". Enma looked at Tsuna with understanding…

NARARATOR'S POV:

_It had been kind of awkward since the battle between Enma and Tsuna, then with Daemon Spade, but the two families, as well as their bosses (or two bosses and boss-to-be) had easily reconciled and had formed an invinvcible and unbreakable alliance._

_The Vongola, under the order of Vongola Nono, had promised the Shimon to help build up their family and reputation. But the disaster and battle had finally struck them: financially._

_(Actually, that's just a cover story_. _Reborn only wanted to see the Dame-Decimos and their families work for once….just don't tell them! I mean seriously…how in the hell could the VONGOLA become bankrupt? Man, these guys aren't thinking are they? Hmmmm…maybe Hibari, Adelheid, and Mukuro have figured it out! Or not… __**smirks evilly**_

END OF NARRATOR'S POV

Just then, the rest of the Vongola Guardians and the Shimon Guardians (plus Haru, Kyoko, and Bianchi) rejoined their bosses. And the normal chaos commenced.

Reborn watched from behind a tree, a smirk planted on his face as he sipped espresso from his mug.

"Hehe", he chuckled darkly. "My Dame-student and his guardians are going to be in a world of _hell._"

He smirked again when he saw Tsuna shudder among his friends., probably due to his hyper intuition.

After changing Leon into a machine gun (full of rubber bullets of course!), he took aim at Baka-Enma and Dame-Tsuna. He laughed at their terrified shrieks.

"Nandeo, Reborn?" cried Tuna mournfully when he saw the sadistic baby appear from behind the shadow of the tree.

"Shut-up, Ultimate-Uke"

Clearly offended, but too terrified to retort back, Tsuna turned around to check Enma's condition: He had been knocked out.

_Meanwhile~_

Gokudera was in an emo corner muttering nonsense about something that sounded like ' I'm a failure as a right-hand man'.

Shittopi-chan was meditating but took five seconds out of her life to playfully kick the curled up bomber, who rolled into Ryohei, who accidently punched Aoba, who tripped and fell on Rauji, who threw Lambo into the air, who landed on Julie- (gotta stay calm~ CAN'T! **busts out ten year bazooka** 'Yare, yare, what's going on?' Romeo! I'm going to kill you!) who was flirting with Chrome, Haru, and Kyoko, who irritated Adelheid who started to attack Tsuna for being a failure as a boss, calling it _cleansing the world of dumb Vongolas~ _Yamamoto attempted to calm everyone down, Kaoru not far behind, when Hibari decided to either bite everyone to death or escape the large crowd and etc…

After a gunshot from Reborn, Tsuna finally managed to get away from the fearsome Liquidation officer and continued trying to wake up Enma. After about 5 minutes, he decided that Enma would just wake up on his own…

While Tsuna sat next to Enma, he recalls this conversation that he had with Reborn:

_FLASHBACK!_

"Hey, Reborn, why are Kyoko, Haru, and Bianchi involved with this? They weren't even part of the Shimon Conflict!"

"Obviously, they are part of your family, Dame-Tsuna. And you don't have the time to worry about them, focus on your guardians and your own location".

"Ehhhhhh?" cried Tsuna "Where are they going?"

"Be quiet, Dame-Tsuna" said the Spartan Tutor. "If you must know, Haru's aunt owns a cosplay store in Tokyo. They will stay there for the week."

Tsuna was about to ask about his location as well, but was stopped by a gigantic hammer.

"Now that I have told you all this information, you better get training. 2700 pushups, Dame-Tsuna" Reborn said with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Or else"

"HIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"

_FLASHBACK END!_

Tsuna shuddered. But when all was said and done (and when Enma-kun woke up), the three groups said their temporary goodbyes and loaded into their separate busses.

_**~EXTRME*LINEBREAK**EXTREME*LINEBREAK**EXTREME*LINEBREAK~**_

_~TIME SKIP- ALMOST THERE_

Tsuna was staring outside of the window, trying to tone out his guarsians when he heard Reborn try to get everyone's attention.

"If you would all be quiet," Reborn stated, while pointing a gun at all of them. Everyone froze. "I'll tell you where you'll be working for the week.". At that, everyone was at full attention, excluding Mukuro and Hibari.

"kufufu. Well, I already know". Mukuro said. "So does he." He pointed to Hibari who shot him his signature death glare.

After listening to Mukuro, Tsuna's eyes widened in realization. "Reborn! How did you get both of them to go? They would never do anything like that!"

"My reason is a secret, my dear Tsunayoshi-kun. The skylark figured that with you out of town, namimori would at least be safe for a week. He's here to keep an eye onn you guys. I think. Kufufu…"

"che. So he's gonna babysit us? Juudaime is too good for that. Juudaime! Let me blow him up for you!" *everyone sweatdropped*

"No, Gokudera-kun! We're in a bus! You'll blow us up too!"

"EXTREME EXPLOSIONS!" Ryohei cried.

"Anyway, kozo where are we going?" asked Yamamoto curiously.

Reborn was smirking his little head off when he replied as casually as possible, "A Mai- I mean Butler café was looking for seven boys to come work for a week.

Well, that's about it for this chapter! Again, really sorry for the extreme lateness! I want to thank all those who reviewed, I appreciate it very much, and thank you to all those who author alerted, favorite, and story alert and story favorite!

R&R, Onegai! ^^

**Ja-ne~ AnimexxLover1827**


	3. Chapter 2! :

**Ohayo-gozaimazu minna-san! How are you today! Thank you A BILLION TRILLION GAZILLION for all the amazing feedback I got, including the favs and alerts! Well, sorry for not updating for an extremely long time! Here's a new chapter! ENJOY! :D LOVE YOU ALL! (I do not own KHR or KWMS)**

* * *

><p>With a scream, I jump awake in my bus seat. '<em>A-re? What happened''<em>, I groggily thought.

There was a pang in the back of my head and I realized why I was asleep, or more appropriately, knocked out.

_Reborn told us that we were going to work in a maid café! _Dammit, I remember now, I fainted. I sigh, embarrassed that I did such a thing. I scream again, thinking about what Reborn said to our group earlier… _a maid café, a maid café, a maid café…_

I almost faint again, mortified about our destination. _Our…_ Oh yeah! Where are the others?

I look around me, and I see that most of my guardians were coming to as well. The first one to notice that I was awake was Gokudera-kun.

"Oh Juudaime, you're awake!" he grins and bounds over to me.

I smile sheepishly and respond "Oh Gokudera-kun! You fainted too?"

"Of course not, Juudaime! Reborn-san used tear gas on all of us after you fainted!"

I sweatdrop. So I was the only one? My inner chibi self was sobbing at this point. "Wait. Hibari-san and Mukuro got knocked out too?"

"No, those damn bastards disappeared somewhere before I could get to them! Shall I dispose of them for you, Juudaime?" he said, quite eagerly.

"HIEEE? That's alright Gokudera-kun, you don't have too!" I said as I saw unlit dynamites in my right hand-man's hands. _Not to mention that you probably couldn't~_ I add silently.

"Oh, Tsuna, you're awake now? It's about time!" Yamamoto peered over the seat behind me. I jumped.

"You, Yakyuu-baka! How dare you address Juudaime so causally!"

"Mah, mah, Haya-chan!"

Gokudera blushed furiously. "Don't call me that!"

I was planning my escape as Yamamoto placed an arm around my storm guardian and whispered huskily into his ears, something along the lines, 'I can't wait to see you in a maid costume' (A/N: heh 8059 moment for ya ;))

I quickly scrambled to the next seat, only to run into my sun guardian.

"Oh, Sawada! Let's have an extreme bus-boxing match to the extreme!" he shouted as he punched the air enthusiastically. Since I was so close to him, I felt like my ears were going to fall off at his intensity.

I shook my head quickly. "No thank you, onii-san!"

I prepared myself by shoving my fingers in my ears when I saw that he was about to go off shouting in my ear again when all of a sudden, he fell silent. It was one of those beautiful, miraculous moments when Reborn did something that actually saved me. He had called everyone's attention to the front of the bus.

"As you all know", he began, "We are going to a maid café. I'm going to give you more details on it now since we are almost there. The café is called Maid-Latte. It is run by a woman named Satsuki, but I hear that they just call her manager."

We all nodded in reluctant understanding. (Well, almost all. Hibari-san and Mukuro were not seen, but my hyper intuition said that they were definitely there.) I turned around. Mukuro was there in the back seat, 'kufufu'ing at me like I was some kind of inside joke. Hibari, well, he was just on the other side of the seat, glaring at me, that freaky combination made me immediately whip my head back around to Reborn.

"I had some Vongola mailmen sneak into the mail system and place this poster in their mail." _Wow. Vongola has mailmen too?_ He then handed us a flyer.

I read it.

I looked at Reborn.

He looked back at me.

I read it again.

I mentally slapped myself.

"It worked?" I scream.

"yes" he nodded once. He looked at me with faint annoyance. My bad. Maybe I shouldn't freak out like that.

"It looks familiar." I pondered, I have definitely seen something like this before. But where?

"Remember Nana's letter? Well, I used that as a draft for this one."

"I still can't believe it worked!" I said in an exasperated voice. I fisted my hair in frustration. I'm never going to get out of this, am I?

"You'd be surprised to find that your mother and this manager woman are quite similar." He responded, smirking underneath his tipped fedora._ Ughhh, more inside jokes again, _I think.

I saw no way out of this. That is, until I found a loophole. "This flyer says _seven working boys_, right?"

"Correct. Now spit it out, Dame-Tsuna.", he said, preparing to put a gun to my head.

"Lambo can't work! He's too young! Since we can't fulfill the agreement with only six, then we can go home! Right? Right?" I nodded eagerly, desperately hoping that I was right.

"No." There it is. Now all of my hopes and dreams are shattered. I feel my soul slowly slipping away from my body…_Primo, I'll be seeing you soon… _I'm getting closer to the light, almost there… when..

BANG! A bullet shot through the roof of the bus and brought me back from the brink (almost unfortunately).

"Dying like this is not appropriate for a mafia boss. Now shut up and listen." He glared at my guardians menacingly. They all shuddered.

All of a sudden, Ryohei's voice burst through the bus.m "PAO-PAO SENSEI! ARE YOU EXTREMELY GOING TO EXTREMLY ALTER THE BAZOOKA TO KEEP ADULT LAMBO HERE FOR A WEEK SO THAT HE CAN WORK TO THE EXTREME?" I winced at his intense volume. Apparently, so did everyone else (Including the pineapple and the skylark).

"Oya, oya, looks like a certain sun guardian needs to shut up a little, don't you agree, minna-san?"

"Why, you! Fight me to the extreme, PINEAPPLE HEAD!"

"Oi! Stupid Pineapple, turf top! Can't you see that you're bothering Juudaime?

'Onii-san…' I think. I was starting to get a little tired. Sometimes he can sound so smart, but other ti-

Reborn then cut me off. He had this strange (totally freaky) grin on his face. "He's right"

"EHHHHH?" I fall comically to the ground. Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun help me up.

"Are you alright, Tsuna? You look kinda pale! Haha…" said Yamamoto with the usual grin decorating his face.

"Oiiii Tsuna-nii? Watcha doin? Are you getting lazy or something? Give me grape candy!" said Lambo childishly (like usual).

I was about to respond when Lambo was suddenly pulled away from me. I was almost relieved until I saw that it was Reborn who got him. Lambo was sobbing his eyes out and I watched almost horrificly as he started to pull out his Ten-Year Bazooka. Just as he was about to fire it on himself, the Demon-Tutor-From-Hell snatched it. In the same movement, he somehow had managed to – is that a spray bottle? He sprayed it with some mysterious substance then gave it back to Lambo. Lambo was still very angry at Reborn and shot the bazooka upon himself.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Café-THIRD PERSON:<strong>

It was a nice Sunday morning. Maid Latte was past its morning rush, and business was generally slow on Sundays. Most of the maids have gone out for lunch, so the café was closed for an hour or two. Satsuki, or as everyone called her- Manager, was really content with herself and was very excited for the new temporary help. All she needed to do now was break the news to the remaining staff, which was just Usui.

"Neh, neh, Usui-kun, can I talk to you?" Satsuki asked with a smile on her face.

"Are? Sure manager." Usui stopped what he was doing and turned to her, quite bored, actually.

"I've already told Misa-chan and the others yet, so you'll be the last to know. Gomene, Usui-kun" she smiled sheepishly. Usui was somewhat interested now.

"Anyway, you know how Maid Latte has been kind of slow lately?" Usui nodded slowly once. "Well, I had no idea what to do to speed business up, until…" she pulled out a letter, "I received this in a pile of our fanmail!" Manager handed Usui a folded piece of paper. He looked at her, alien-like, once, then read the letter/flyer thing:

_To all slowing businesses! _

_Has your customer level been down lately? _

_Well have no fear!_

_No matter what industry, no matter what type of work, we will help get your business booming!_

_100% guaranteed * _

_For an amazing one-time offer, call this number!_

_or go to our website, www. vongolahelps. org_

_You can even send us an email! Send to rebornisbossvongola .com _

_*no refunds **ever. Under NO circumstances**_

Usui sweat dropped. He knew that manager could be gullible, but this, this took the cake.

"Manager, you can't call this number. It's probably a scam or something…"

He shook his head and looked at her.

"Hm? What was that, Usui-kun? I already called! I was suspicious too, but all of my worries went away when I got a recommendation letter from a large company!" You could literally see the flowers of obliviousness surrounding her. God only knows how she managed to take care of herself with her great decision-making.

"…which one?"

"The Vongola shipping company!"

"Manager, I've never heard of it~"

"Neither have I, but it seemed important, so I decided to go for it! Oh and plus in the letter it says the successor is going to be one of the boys who help out!"

Usui looked her with a blank expression on his face. "Boys?", he questioned.

"Mmmhmm! Eight of them to be exact! I saw a photo of them. Cute bunch, they are. With those faces, we'll have so many customers!"

Usui was deep in thought. Is it a plan to get rid of the café again? Immediately an image of Igarashi Tora ( A/N: He's a bitch grrr!) entered his mind. Usui mentally scowled. Smoothing out his composure, he turned back to Satsuki.

"…so that means that you can have the week off."

"?"

"my, my. Were you not listening, Usui-kun? Let me repeat it. You can have this week off if you would like!"

"Is Ayuzawa taking work off too, manager?"

"Iie, she's not. She said she needs the hours. Poor Misa-chan works herself too hard sometimes. I worry about her, you know." Manager sighed. On the bright side, there's going to be someone who can train up the new recruits! I can always count on Misa-chan! :D

"A-re, a-re; In that case, I guess I'll hang around this week. Is that alright, Manager?

Satsuki tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Why?"

Usui flashed a smirk, "Who else is going to protect Ayuzawa from all those boys?"

In response, Satsuki nodded briskly in approval. Seeing as his work was done he turned around to see a tour bus flying towards them, but it turned around suddenly and landed about 200 feet away, around the street corner. Moments later, Usui heard a gunshot followed by numerous explosions and loud shouting. He and Manager quickly ran outside.

* * *

><p>Misaki was biking so fast that she almost ran over a certain perverted-outer-space-alien.<p>

"Usui?"

"Oh, hi Ayuzawa. Nice seeing you. What's up?"

"Misa-chan!"

"huh? Manager, you're here too!"

Misaki was confused and had no idea what was going on. "What's happening? I saw the explosion and I got over here as fast as I could!"

Satsuki laughed a little, Misa-chan's face was flushed and she looked like a real mess. "Everyone's fine Misa-chan! I just didn't think that our new arrivals would be so rowdy ne?"

Misaki was about to run towards the explosion, but Usui held her back. "Usui? What are you doing? Let me go! I need to see what's happening right now!" She then realized that it looked like Usui was hugging her from behind, and went silent for a moment with a flustered expression on her face.

"Ayuzawa, you need to be more patient", said Usui, clearly unfazed by his hug-hold on his girlfriend. "See? They're coming to us now."

Misaki squinted at the oncoming group of…middleschoolers?

* * *

><p>Misaki, Usui, and Manager all stood silently at the sight of the seven boys (plus the infant). Their appearances, to say the least, was pretty strange. The obvious way they showed their personality was just downright weird, or amusing, at least, that's what Usui thought. Misaki at the moment really couldn't think of anything. All she saw was a raven-haired prefect, who was glaring daggers at her, with a pineapple boy trailing far behind. Manager, on the other hand, was in la-la land, thinking about how seme-uke-moe-moe they all looked. *cue Satsuki's nosebleed*<p>

The seven boys, (plus the infant) were walking steadily up to them. The two in the front were a silver-haired octopus head and a tall cheerful looking boy with black hair. Oddly enough, octopus head seemed to try to be having a one sided argument with him. The other just waved him off, and a relaxed 'maa, maa' was his reply to everything he said.

An extreme guy with a bandage on his nose tailed the two, yelling 'EXTREME' so loudly that everyone seemed to visibly cringe at the sound of his voice. A girlish guy with a cow print shirt with an extremely bored expression walked next to him.

Walking a ways behind the group, not really being a part of it, were two boys. One of them was a raven-haired boy with steely gray eyes. He walked in long strides, while glaring at the other boy, about ten feet away from him. Misaki recognized him almost immediately. _Kyoya… _Naturally, Usui noticed the look in his girlfriend's eyes and used all of his willpower to not go into 'jealous boyfriend mode'

This one had a peculiar hairstyle. Misaki looked at him and instantly thought, 'A pineapple?' Pineapple boy had these two creepy eyes, one red and one blue. An arrogant smirk was planted on his face, and he seemed completely used to, or immune to, the death glares the other was giving him.

The last ones were the brunet and the infant.

'Oh. My Freaking. God. What an uke!', was Satsuki's first reaction. I mean seriously, he was short, had a small frame and the largest eyes Usui had ever saw on a guy- even on a person in general. He had fluffy, gravity-defying hair that seemed to someone flow softly. (MUST RESIST URGE TO PET TUNA!) When Satsuki calmed down some, she realized…'Huh.. He looks kinda familiar…'

The infant was weird. I mean, it's not every day you get see a baby in a suit! What was even odder was the fact that the baby was pointing a gun at the boy's head. Not that anyone said anything, for the group was about to approach.

The infant hopped off the shoulder of the brunet and bounded into Misaki's arms. She was really surprised, but with her awesome reflexes, she managed not to drop him.

"Ciaossu", the baby greeted. "I am the Hitman Tutor Reborn! These boys behind me are your new help for the next seven days!"

* * *

><p><strong>Bleh, what a fail! I'm a failure as a writer! *sobs and goes to emo corner* TT^TT Honestly, I had no freaking idea on what to do with this chapter, but at least I got an update, and a pretty long one at that! Please tell me, do you guys like long chapters or do you prefer the shorter ones? So please review, tell me how I can make my fics and writing better by clicking that cute button at the bottom of the page and well, that's about it! 'till next time! *flames are frowned upon dears*<strong>


	4. Author's Note (Please forgive me!)

1/22/2013

Okay. I admit it. I haven't updated literally in years. But I will try my damn hardest to make up for it. I'm in finals week so I can't right now, but I'm going to start rewriting all my chapters 'cause I'm a big kid now who knows how to really write. If it becomes later in the year and I still haven't updated anything, I will hold a KHR oneshot contest to determine who can adopt my fics. Extreme! thanks to the huge flush of new fans to my stories, as well as the ones who read it in the beginning. I love you all for your continued support. Seriously. You guys are the bomb diggity.

Patience is requested once more! Hey, at least I'm actually trying this time.

-AnimexxLover1827


End file.
